gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
CURSED - Chapter 05
GANGSTA:CURSED.: Chapter 05: In a flashback, Maverick tells Spas to call her Marie, while cleaning his wounds. Spas asks Maverick why she kills Twilights. Back in the present, Maverick takes note of Spas’ injuries and tells him to wait so she can treat him. She’ll just get rid of Connie first. Keith and Minimi are still fighting. Backup for Keith arrives, but he tells them to stay away and contact headquarters instead. They realize that Keith doesn’t want them to fight Minimi because they wouldn’t stand a chance. In another flashback, Minimi’s home is seen visited by some men. One of them tells his mother that she can’t keep delaying her pay. He suggests selling her little daughter or even her own body. Minimi, who wants his mother to stop crying, kills the men, finally making his mother smile. Some time later, Maverick meets him, and tells him he can earn quite a lot of money by joining the Destroyers. Eventually, Minimi manages to bring down Keith, but he refuses to become Minimi’s money. In a last attempt, he tries to shoot Minimi, but without much success. Minimi blows him up. Joel Raveau gets stopped from running towards the fire because it’s dangerous. But Joel needs to know what’s happening to her son and his family because no one is answering the phone. The townspeople are worried over the current attack and fires in Ergastulum. They blame the Twilights. Connie starts hitting Maverick for killing her parents. Spas stops Maverick from killing her, telling her that he thinks that Ergastulum is weird: Normals help Twilights and only the one from the guild are actually strong; all the other Twilights seem weak and small. Spas starts questioning what he’s heard - they seem like humans, so do Twilights really need to be killed? Maverick believes that someone put that idea into Spas’ head. She plans on killing the people who put Spas up to this. They are suddenly attacked by Bruno who wants to get revenge for Sandra. He attacks Spas so Maverick can feel what it’s like to lose a comrade, but Minimi intervenes by killing Bruno. Bruno notices Connie and her dead parents and is reminded of his own daughter and wife. In his head, he tells the two young girls not to cry. Noticing that Spas still has a lot of doubt, Maverick wants to remind him of what is right. Because for the Destroyers, there’s no choice but to kill Twilights. Minimi sets the gun shop on fire. In the flashback, Maverick tells Spas that she adopted and used to live in an orphanage. At first, her parents seemed nice, but they soon started abusing her. Only their biological son, Abel, was nice to her. One day, Abel was killed by a Twilight, causing Maverick to hate them and making it her goal to show Abel the Twilights’ last moment (their extermination). She asks Spas to join her in fulfulling that goal. Spas agrees because there is nothing else for them. In the present, Spas stops Maverick from killing Connie. He wants her to stop; this makes them look like the monsters. Maverick is disappointed in Spas because she believed in him and that he would help her in getting to her goal. If Spas wants to abandon the mission, they no longer have any need for him. Characters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters Category:GANGSTA:CURSED.